


地铁角落

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>520突发短文，虽然标了NC但其实裤子都没脱(´・ω・`)</p>
    </blockquote>





	地铁角落

**Author's Note:**

> 520突发短文，虽然标了NC但其实裤子都没脱(´・ω・`)

　　布鲁斯觉得自己蠢爆了才会答应跟克拉克一起坐地铁回家。  
　　去他的“体验一下克拉克的生活”，他打赌克拉克平时绝对没少用超能力作弊。要是他有超能力，他肯定也会选择从天空中“咻——”一下飞回家，而不是在这个该死的下班高峰期，跟克拉克一起被拥挤的人群推到两节车厢接缝处附近的小小凹陷，紧紧贴在车厢壁上。从未挤在人堆里的花花公子在地铁门一打开就措手不及地被人群带着走，要不是克拉克护着他，大概那些散发着各种香水味、汗臭味的陌生人就要跟他来个彻彻底底的亲密接触。  
　　“真是糟透了。”他抱怨，现在他和人群唯一的间隔就是克拉克这个人肉墙壁，面对面，从上身到脚都紧紧地贴在一起，他的眼睛堪堪能越过克拉克的肩膀看到外面黑压压的人群，“我发誓我再也不会进地铁了。再也不。仅此一次，永不再来。”  
　　克拉克在人群的推挤中艰难地留下布鲁斯仅剩的呼吸的空间。“这——很正常，即使在高谭也是。我想你不会没坐过城铁。”  
　　“自从我恢复身份就再也没在高峰期坐过。”布鲁斯闷在他的肩膀里说，反正他总是能听到无论布鲁斯的声音多模糊多小，“需要伪装身份时也极少选上班族。”人群又把克拉克往布鲁斯那边推了推，“呃啊……克拉克你就不能发挥一下你那些——那些‘钢铁’什么的？”  
　　“抱歉。”那个大个子下意识就想去推眼镜，结果原本好好呆在身侧的手就措不及防地挤进了他和布鲁斯胯部的中间，进也不是退也不是。  
　　气氛突然变得奇怪起来。这时布鲁斯才发现他们之间有多贴近，他的整个上半身跟克拉克的推挤在一起，列车轻轻摇晃一下就能感觉到隔着两层衬衫之后的肌肉互相搓揉，尤其是克拉克的胸肌压在他的心口。他的心脏因此沉重地跳动了一下。  
　　列车突然一个大转弯，整个重心都在向他的后背压过去。克拉克紧贴着他的一条腿因为这一下滑进了他双腿之间。  
　　他立刻抽手挤进他和克拉克之间，想把克拉克推开：“你压得我透不过气了。”  
　　他听到克拉克一声小小的惊呼。不，他内心呻吟了一下，别是这个意思。然后，克拉克带着熟悉的自信的、欠揍的笑意，想也不想地拆穿了他。  
　　“你的心跳。”  
　　这次，克拉克显而易见地故意把他更紧地挤压在车厢壁上，随着列车的摇晃而动作，比人类略高的体温轻易穿透两件薄衬衫，在他的皮肤上燃烧，紧贴着的胯部也在若有似无地摇晃。那只手，那只让一切都变得奇怪的手轻轻地挠他的大腿根。  
　　“不，克拉克……别在这里……”布鲁斯轻声求饶。他慌张地看向外面的人群，庆幸的是虽然拥挤，但是暂时还没有人看着他们。  
　　然而克拉克并没有就此停止那些暧昧的动作，甚至成功占领他私人领地的腿也略微抬高，缓慢磨人地磨蹭他的裆部和大腿内侧，一阵阵电流从敏感的皮肤往上蹿。  
　　“克拉克！”他试图往自己的声音中注入威胁的恐惧元素。他不确定有没有成功，但是毫无疑问他已经勃起了。在这样的亲密接触下，根本无法遮掩，任何一点清晰的改变都落入克拉克的掌握中。  
　　克拉克背对着人群，露出一个志得意满的笑容。那只手缓慢地挤到布鲁斯的勃起旁边，一根根手指在侧目拨弄。  
　　布鲁斯咬住了嘴唇，一声呻吟被他吞回肚子里。“不要……住手……”他极轻地哀求，几乎把脸埋进克拉克的肩膀里。在人群之中勃起并且被快感俘获这事极大地刺激了他，被发现的恐惧让这一切都变得极其磨人。他的身体背叛了他，尝到甜头的胯部自己送到克拉克手上。  
　　克拉克低下头，咬了一下他的耳廓。“可是你喜欢这样。”他说。他空闲的另一只手悄无声息地嵌进布鲁斯后背的衬衣下摆之中，挤进裤子和后腰之间。  
　　“不……停下，克拉克，求你了”被进入的记忆涌上来，渴望与拒绝的撕扯让布鲁斯几乎要丢掉他所有的智慧，“……停下……不要这样，别在这里，会被看到的……”  
　　“小声点，要不就真的会被发现了。”  
　　布鲁斯立刻停止了乞求。他克制着，把粗重的呼吸撕碎成一片片急切细碎的喘息。  
　　怕撕坏布鲁斯的裤子，克拉克的手没有进一步的动作，只是停留在那里，不停地散发折磨布鲁斯的热量，以及无法忽视的存在感。“忍耐，布鲁斯。你除了忍耐什么都没法做，对吗？”  
　　布鲁斯在他的肩膀里颤抖着点头。  
　　“现在离我家还有三个站。大约……”克拉克的胯部仍在摩擦着布鲁斯的，那只手撤了出来，扶着布鲁斯的腰，让出空间使他们之间的下体更加紧贴。“十分钟。回到家以后我会脱掉你的裤子，露出你雪白的价值亿万的屁股，但我不会那么快操你。”  
　　“操……”布鲁斯忍不住抱怨，在想象中发抖，更可恶的是这个非人类到现在都仍未勃起，完全抽离地享受着他在自制力崩溃边缘的痛苦，“停下，克拉克，停下……”  
　　克拉克显然没有采取他的意见。“我会把你压在桌子上，拍打你的屁股。一次又一次。”相对应的，挤进裤子里的那只手中指在布鲁斯的屁股缝中按压。  
　　布鲁斯呜咽了一下。  
　　“因为你说谎。你说不要，但是你硬得发疼。”克拉克无情地说，抽出裤子里的手，改而隔着裤子搓揉他的屁股，指尖划过股缝，“你想我进入这里，但是你不肯承认。”  
　　“别再说了，求你……”  
　　“有人看到了。”克拉克突然说。  
　　“什——？！”布鲁斯慌张地张望，飞快地发现右边那个男人看着他们。一阵强烈的电流突然流窜过他全身，同时克拉克紧紧地挤压他困在裤子里的勃起。布鲁斯盯着那个男人，在克拉克手疾眼快地堵住他的嘴时无法自控地射了出来。  
　　现在他被克拉克彻底挡住了，没有人能看到他。可是“被发现了”这个念头仍旧揪住了他的心。然后他听到了克拉克的笑声。  
　　“他只是在看线路。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　克拉克让开了一点，布鲁斯看到那个男人已经推挤着转了身准备出站，没有看到任何异样。  
　　“他在确认到站了没。你失望了？”  
　　“不！”布鲁斯狭狭低喊。注意力高度集中的惊吓过后，高潮的疲惫涌上来，裤子里湿嗒嗒的感觉异常明显和讨厌。  
　　克拉克倒是心情很好。“今晚吃披萨吗？地铁站出去之后隔壁街有一家新开的店，海鲜披萨很棒。”  
　　“这就是——”布鲁斯恶狠狠地盯着他，“——你邀请我体验的生活？”  
　　列车又一次停下。克拉克拉起布鲁斯的手，“当然了，这是我设想的未来生活。”他在没人注意时亲吻了一下那只手，不容拒绝地拉着往外走，“偶尔你在这里的未来生活。”  
　　布鲁斯不满。“包括刚刚那个？”  
　　“那是意料之外。”克拉克回头看他，带着甜美得可怕的笑容，“意料之中的都在我家。你感到恐惧了吗？”  
　　期待让布鲁斯背脊发麻。  
　　“为什么？我就是恐惧本身。”  
END


End file.
